utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyashita Yuu
Miyashita Yuu (宮下遊), or more commonly Yuu (遊') is an , who has started covering songs in August 2008. However many of his songs are set to private. Yuu has a nasal, voice. When singing in deeper ranges, such as in his "Yobanashi Deceive" , it sounds chilling and boyish and childish-sounding. His covers are often tagged with "daroi" (だろい) made up of the words "darui" (だるい, lit. sluggish) and "eroi" (えろい). However his voice can also sound thin high and even feminine such as in the chorus insert at the beginning of "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" . He often uses his higher voice for chorus or serifu inserts. When singing in a high range and at the same time putting in some more power, his voice gets shaky easily, such as in his "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" . His voice somehow lack strength. His voice is noted to fit perfectly to creepy-sounding songs such as "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" . However he sings songs of a variety of genres, ranging from hit songs such as "Matryoshka" to fairly unknown songs such as "Jinsei Game" ; from upbeats songs like "Ura Omote Lovers" over rock songs like "Shinitagari" to slow paced songs such as "Orange" . He can also roll his tongue (巻き舌, ) as demonstrated in various covers e.g. in his cover of "Kowloon Retro" . Yuu doesn't collaborate with other utaite, but is part of Senkou metro, where he provided the illustrations and vocals for the albums. He also sometimes does illustrations for his own covers such as his "Unhappy Refrain" . He also rarely does VOCALOID originals, starting with "Akki Azami Uta" featuring GUMI. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Senkou Metro (vocals & illust) List of Covered Songs (2008.08.21) '(Taken down on NND) # "Chocolate・Train" (2009.03.24) (Private) # "Just be Friends" (2009.07.13) (Private) # "ANTI THE∞HOLiC" (2009.07.31) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2009.08.03) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.09) # "1925" (2009.10.10) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2009.10.13) (Private) # "Boku-Boku .β" (2009.10.23) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2009.11.11) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.05) # "Campanella" (2009.12.11) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2009.12.13) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2010.01.09) (Private) # "Nervous" (2010.01.26) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2010.02.15) (Private) # "Koiritsu houteishiki" (2010.02.23) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2010.03.04) # "Shinitagari" (2010.03.09) # "Saihate" (2010.03.17) (Private) # "Skeleton Life" (2010.03.19) (Private) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.04.02) # "Atooi Jisatsu ni Teihyou no aru Micchan" (2010.04.08) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.22) # "Sakurazensen Ijou Nashi" (2010.04.27) # "Yubikiri" (2010.05.12) # "Jinsei Game" (2010.05.13) # "Kuukan Phobia" (2010.06.02) # "I Think Anshin" (2010.06.09) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (2010.06.11) # "Hinketsu☆psychedelic" (2010.06.18) # "Ushiro ni Darekairu" (2010.07.01) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (2010.07.27) # "Double・O" (2010.08.26) # "Kasei no Tart" (2010.09.08) # "The Beast" (2010.09.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Jyami Jyami" (2010.09.30) (Private) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.14) # "Hantoumei no Kuroi Sanagi" (2010.10.28) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.11.19) # "Shinpai Teishi Kinou" (2011.02.04) # "Soutaiseiriron" (2011.02.13) (Not in Mylist) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (2011.03.03) # "Boku wo Sonna Me de Minaide" (2011.03.31) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2011.04.20) # "Shirayuki Akabana" (2011.04.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Mermaid" (2011.05.01) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.13) # "Omoide hyouhonya" (2011.05.17) # "Kuroneko Allergy" (2011.06.02) (Private) # "Yoruobake to Atashi" (2011.06.04) (Not in Mylist) # "phoqse" (2011.06.09) # "Paradise Song" (2011.07.02) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (2011.07.04) # "Carnival" (2011.07.16) # "Thanks Giving Days" (2011.07.28) # "I" (2011.07.29) # "Aiso Reshon" (2011.08.04) # "Babylon" (2011.08.17) # "Sasameku" (2011.08.23) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (2011.09.09) # "Yougisha M no tousou wa Gozen 5 Ji Kara" (2011.09.13) # "Tsumugi Uta" (2011.09.15) # "Chuuzuri Dancing" (2011.09.27) # "Garakuta Shoujo" (2011.10.08) # "Namashoudou" (2011.10.13) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.10.14) # "Pan wo Yaku Kikai to Shaberu Shounen" (2011.11.10) # "Majo ga Yattekita" (2011.11.17) # "Lumpen KIMUSUME" (2011.11.24) # "Jiko chuushinteki Kairaku Shugisha no Shikou he no Mousou Kuse s(ry" (2011.12.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Shandrhythm" (2011.12.15) # "Caseaman" (2011.12.21) # "Wotsukai" (2012.01.04) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) (Not in Mylist) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.01.13) # "ice" (2012.01.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.02.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Blue Edge to Sukuenai Sekai" (2012.02.02) # "Sensational" (2012.02.09) (Private) # "Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kiraidatta Noda" (2012.02.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.03.30) (Private) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (2012.04.03) (Private) # "Flashback Ambiance" (2012.05.04) # "Madaracult" (2012.05.09) # "Sekai no Hajimari no Saigo no Uta" (2012.05.24) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.05.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Migi Hidari" (Left and Right) (2012.05.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Rock 'n Roll Ghost" (2012.06.06) # "Record Redo" (2012.06.10) # "Hameln no Akumu" (2012.06.21) # "Modernism Child" (2012.07.05) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (2012.07.09) # "Hageshii Kaze ga Fuiteimasu." (2012.07.16) # "Koufuku na Shini wo" (2012.07.20) # "Sasha" (2012.07.28) # "Ame to Ookami" (2012.08.16) # "Unhappy Valentine's Day" (2012.08.29) # "Saimin" (2012.08.30) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.07) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.12) # "Shounen Weekly Bye-bye" (2012.10.11) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2012.11.08) # "NEW HORIZON" (2012.11.12) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.03) # "Ikoku Ningyou Kan Satsujin Jiken" (Foreign Doll Museum Murder Incident) (2012.12.08) # "Orange" (2012.12.26) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2013.01.11) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2013.01.23) # "Aa Ii Ue O" (2013.01.29) # "Q" (2013.02.01) # "Omake Drop" (2013.02.12) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.12) # "Noumenou Kamikakushi Jiken" (Noh Mask Island Spiriting Away Incident) (2013.05.24) # "Hen'na Ko ne" (2013.05.24) # "Beberu" (2013.06.16) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave It to Yotsuya-san) (2013.06.17) # "Golem to Hana" (Flower and Golem) (2013.06.30) # "Night Walker" (2013.07.09) # "Shounen Noah to Φ no Kaikou" (2013.07.16) # "Zoukaigai" (2013.07.23) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru!" (2013.07.27) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2013.09.11) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) (2013.09.24) # "Shikabane no Odori" (2013.10.09) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.29) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Hoshikuzu no Ore" (Ore of Stardust) (2013.12.02) # "Crier" (2013.12.04) # "Mononoke Mystery Wi" (2013.12.10) # "Memoria Flower Torch" (2014.01.06) # "Shoujo Keshigomu" (2014.01.18) # "Yuma no Shitsumei" (2014.01.29) # "Anti the EuphoriaHOLiC" (2014.02.02) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.04.30) # "Mea no Kyouiku" (2014.05.27) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (2014.06.15) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He lives in Kanagawa prefecture. * His blood type is AB. External Links * Twitter * pixiv * Website